oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaving The Law Behind
The day finally arrived. Brash and undeterred, she turned to cast one last look at the place. Dull, drab, and uninviting. It cemented her decision as she noted just how uneventful her time there had been. Apparently she was born into the wrong branch of the family; to think that such a thing as a "good" Charlotte would exist to the point of them enrolling in the Marines. Her mind contemplated all of the legends and infamy surrounding that last name. Unsurprisingly, it filled her heart with an insatiable fondness, considering all the destruction that was wrought by bears of the Charlotte legacy. The idea of that her side saw fit to become lapdogs was laughable to the point of ridiculousness. Yawning, she contemplated how long it would take for the facilities to realize what she had left behind as a parting gift. She would be saved from further thought by deafening booms and screams. The location fracturing into pieces as perfectly placed shavings led to explosions that rocked the location and took people with them. "So much for their pipe system's durability." A leisurely stroll continued as she decided what would be the best course of action now that festivities had begun. Forming her guardian, she hopped on its back, wings growing from its shoulder blades as she prepared to lift off. Part of her wondered what her initial bounty would be. "Hopefully it's something good," DeWolfe thought as she left, undaunted as the base crumbled in her wake. Only when she had placed a certain level of distance between herself and the site did she land before realizing she had been followed. "Why are you here?" the woman asked. "To clean up that mess you made," a voice spoke from behind her. "You're lucky fiery explosions don't bother me, most of em made it out alive." The owner of the voice smirked as he tilted his head upwards, his face no longer hidden by the large brim of his hat. His scarlet his rustling in the slight breeze. His body was decked out in a full black uniform, the one he'd always worn while he taught. His looming presence was terrifying even in his relaxed state. The man was the Vice Admiral and Instructor of the Marines, Valentine. His right adjusted the mask that covered the right side of his face while his left hand fiddled with a playing card. "Though I'm also wondering my one of my students would blow up a perfectly good marine base," he spoke with an inquisitive look from the visible side of his face. "Shame, I was wondering what char-broiled Marine looked like. Guess I'll have to make that discovery later." she snickered as she recognized the voice. It surprised her that such a minor exploit would draw the attention of a Vice Admiral. Then again, a personal connection would likely galvanize him. "Perhaps I thought some redecorating was in order. The place was too dull and crass for my tastes. Starting from scratch is a good way to rebuild." DeWolfe shrugged. She could feel his sizable presence that struck fear into the hearts of his subordinates. Yet her brash, adrenaline-junkie nature didn't allow this terror to take root in her heart or mind. "So what is a Vice Admiral like you doing out here besides cleaning up a mess and posing questions? Surely you have more important things to do." Valentine spun his playing card around pointing it towards his face, jack of hearts. "As someone who's burned many people, char-broiled Marine looks the same as char-broiled pirate." The Vice Admiral shrugged as he tucked his playing card away. "As for redecoration I think the placed looked just fine, just needed a few more plush rugs." Valentine laughed. "You know you can at least look at me when I'm talking to you DeWolfe," his voice dropping its jesting tone. "You know I'm here cause you did this, specifically you. I'm wondering what would bring a former student of mine to do such a thing. I've known you for quite some time and you never seemed like you'd do something like this. At most you'd just quit if you wanted to leave, it's not like they'd do much." The instructor spoke, more concerned than anything else. DeWolfe did not turn. "I know that you've "known" me for quite some time..but do you really know me?" she retorted. This explosion was not quite the jump he was making it out to be. Sure she could have just quit, but that was what any other monotonous individual would do. Boredom was one of the things she feared and despised. "Maybe I wanted to see what their reaction would be," she said, finally turning to face him. She had a dopamine addiction, and adrenaline was her fix. The thrill of the chase was just another way of accomplishing that as far as she was concerned. "I don't suppose anyone deeply knows anyone, unless that person where to open up. Problem is that very rarely does anyone open up." Valentine responded as he held up his finger, it flickered with a small flame. "There reaction would be burning to death, attempting to repair what they lost, and putting a target on your head. I think most could figure that out without actually doing something like that. The question still remains though, what was the real reason you did it." Valentine spoke as he watched the flame on his finger dance. DeWolfe snorted. "How about you take a guess? Surely you are overthinking things. The reason is stunningly simple. Hmm...perhaps that's why you haven't figured it out yet," she responded. She produced a shaved ice cone before starting to chew it, enjoying the citrus flavor of the variety she had chosen. In her mind she was already considering what her next exploit would be. After all, time was short and there was much fun to be had. Part of her wondered what path she would pursue now that she left the regrettable Marine Corps. Valentine paused a second, recalling his days of training DeWolfe. She was always asking him to light obstacle courses on fire or provide blindfolds while shooting. "You're right, you always were an addict for the extreme. I just never thought you'd go this far." The Instructor sighed. "So I suppose you couldn't take the monotony of being a captain anymore. It was just paperwork and the occasional hunt for some nothing pirate that you wasted in no time at all. Then you decided to become a pirate but wanted to go out with a literal bang, hoping for a bounty off the bat." Valentine finished as he blew out the flame. "Missing anything?" DeWolfe grinned. "Look at you and your deductive skills. I told you it wasn't that deep. Though, I don't plan on being a pirate," she said while shrugging. For now that path felt too predictable if not mundane. She decided that she would consider that path later, after other things had been tried and tested. "Indeed. Climbing up the rankings did nothing but bring further boredom. If anything the seamen saw more action then I did." "Just an enemy of the government for the thrill of it then." Valentine nodded, pulling out a glass and a bottle of wine from his coat. He poured himself a glass before placing the wine back in his coat. He took a sip from the glass and gave her a nod. "That's cause seamen are expendable soldiers much like those that their name comes from. We never run out of them so we send them flying into combat, usually wasting them. Captain's like you are actually useful and competent so you aren't sent out unless we actually have threats, and recently most of the threats are admiral class. Most of you just do paperwork because you're capable of it," Valentine paused to take another sip of wine. "Would have been better for someone like you in my days of being a captain, we had surges of pirates all the time. Nowadays it's mostly the New World that's exploding with pirates. I myself am thinking about traveling around paradise to see what kinds of pirates are actually coming down the Grand Line." He spoke with a devilish smile. "It's going to be fun as hell." DeWolfe shook her head. The fact that he carried a glass and a bottle of wine on his person was amusing to her. "That's the problem. With each climb up the ladder, there was less and less action unless something was "serious"; which usually turned out to be trash. It might be just me, but it seems the recruits are weak as shit lately given they unable to handle some of the adversaries they've shifted to me. At the same time the real threats are so damned strong that only the admirals are allowed to tackle them. I feel like the neglected middle child." she paused after hearing his next sentence. "Oh? Do you plan on playing hero and capturing them all?" the woman asked. "Hero. Ha. You're funny DeWolfe." Valentine mocked as he downed the rest of his glass and tossed it to the ground. "If you recall our training sessions you'd remember what I taught you, to use your own brand of justice. I don't think I ever shared with you my own." He smiled as he walked closer to her crushing the glass beneath his foot. The wind seemed to twist around him, attempting to escape from his imposing presence. He stopped before her his face hidden by the brim of his hat once again. "To be honest I really don't care." He spoke quite casually as he anticlimactically sat down on the sand and leaned against a rock. "Pirates don't like our law or the law of the world government, some cause it goes against their beliefs, some for their morals, some for their dreams, and others just hate laws in general. While I think the marines are a good governing body for keeping the peace, I think we point our guns the wrong way far too often." Valentine sighed, motioning for her to have a seat. "Remember the mission I took you and some other recruits on to Guara Bay, you all got to watch some vice admirals in action as they took down a fleet of pirates. Everyone was cheering and having a ball, myself included. Then do you remember what happened when we landed on the island, we'd been protecting a slaving ring from pirates who wanted to free them. I think some of you were appalled while others were too busy thinking about one day purging pirates. It's stuff like that that makes me think our justice isn't right, stuff like that that makes me say to follow your own justice." Now Valentine who was the one who appeared hilarious. "Justice? Never heard the word," she taunted while leaning against a tree. His display of killing intent was rewarded with a wicked grin. "I'm just out here to have fun, nothing more, nothing less. There isn't a deeper meaning to how I operate." She sighed before yawning slightly. "Depends on what you define as peace, some would call it oppression. Especially since we're related to the World Government and some of their less entities. Hell, admirals can be called upon the moment a World Noble is in "trouble" or in "danger". The idea of being used...I'll pass on that. As enjoyable as it might be to fight someone who has the balls to attack or even kill a World Noble. World Nobles are trash though, pathetic little cunts who couldn't find their way around a fight if someone gave them a manual." DeWolfe spat on the ground. "Funny how people like that rule the world huh." Valentine replied. "That's why I've never wanted to be an admiral, Vice was always my goal." He spoke as he turned to look at DeWolfe. "And yes I get it there's no deeper meaning behind your thrill seeking rush, I was simply sharing my thoughts on pirates, marines, and justice." The man then pulled his fiddle out and began to play a tune. "So tell me what you plan to do after leaving this island, any plans on where to go or what to do?" She blinked as he began playing, considering it an odd time to do so. "I don't know yet. That's what makes it so fun. It's spontaneous, unpredictable and a thrill. So we'll see where the winds and the seas take me. Who knows? Maybe I'll return here for a bit." DeWolfe slid her foot in the sand allowing it to cascade between her toes. "I'd take a vacation if I were you." Valentine hummed as he continued to play a wonderful tune, it sounded like the perfect background music for that small island. How he was able to play something such as that on a fiddle was still a mystery. "Oh course that'd be boring to someone such as yourself, you probably want to wrestle a lion or get into a fight or something. You kids are always up to some sort of unruly activity." Valentine laughed, humming along to his tunes. She made a face at his suggestion. "I would die of boredom if I took a vacation. Though wrestling a lion sounds interesting. Maybe I will find a dragon and battle it for shits and giggles." DeWolfe shrugged before stretching. "Is there anything else you want to say? Cause if not, I'll be on my way." With that she stood, ready to head off to the next adventure. "Oh well there is the matter of you betraying, attacking, and attempting to destroy a marine base. As I Vice Admiral I can't simply let you walk away scott-free." Valentine sighed as his fiddle music was brought to an abrupt halt. His fiddle and bow disappeared as he stood from his relaxed position. In his younger days he was known as The Calamity Fiddler. When pirates on the open sea heard fiddling they knew he was coming and by the time it stopped their fates were sealed. "I recommend you don't try anything funny and we solve this diplomatically, or else you won't like what comes next." He spoke chillingly. It was times like these that gave him the name Akaoni, his angered presence was terrifying. It was as if the small island was sitting in the palm of the devil itself. She stopped as a chill ran down her spine, goosebumps appearing on her arms and legs as sweat dripped down her back. Somehow, she still managed to give a cocky grin. "There's the Vice Admiral I know and love. So what would the diplomatic resolution be? Hug it out?" DeWolfe knew that scott-free wasn't an option. Not an easy one anyway. Devils were always such a nuisance. Not that she wasn't in the mood for a good brawl. At the end of the day though, she had shit to see out there. Not sitting here growing old and cold. "What would you find funny anyway? I'm not a jokester, not by trade anyway." She continued talking as a means of distraction. Somehow, his malevolence excited her. Or maybe her own trepidation. Either way, she could feel the adrenaline pumping in earnest. She missed that sensation. "I think we're past jokes now. Let's just look at facts." Valentine stated coldly. "The Marines wouldn't believe me if I said you got away or beat me. It's not logical to them. However I don't really want to harm you, so I'm willing to make a deal." There it was, his favorite phrase. Valentine often made deals with people, bets and small wagers. This was no small wager though, it was his nature to give those exactly what they needed for a price. His right hand burst into a flame that soon traveled up his arm, leaving his right shoulder surrounded by a ring of fire. His right arm was now covered in a red and black striped shirt, bracelets and rings dangling from his wrist and fingers. "If I made a deal with you to never hurt you when you were my student, then I couldn't really break it could I." There it was. The reason for his alias. Were they at a crossroads? Probably, even if it was more metaphorical or symbolic. Her eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?" she responded, her voice thick with suspicion. The woman remained notably tense as the circle of flames settled around his right arm. She knew his logic about the Marine's logic was sound. However, despite the adrenaline running through her system, DeWolfe was no fool. She would just accept some deal out of the blue, especially one from her instructor. There was always something. A price to pay, a clause to be wary of, a catch that could trip you up. No, she wouldn't simply say yes to the devil. There was more information to be had. "It's quite simple really, the price is your soul." He stated flatly. "I take it here and now and the deal becomes active. Contrary to popular belief losing your soul won't kill you, at least by my deals." Valentine spoke, grinning from ear to ear. "It has it's perks though, you can't really be affected by attacks to your soul, you can temporarily turn off emotions while not losing any. You do get bad nightmares though so that's a downside." The devil shrugged, extending his hand towards her. "This is the best deal I can offer you." "My soul? Nothing about that sounds appealing. That means you're free to do whatever you wish with it. You expect me to just take you at your word that stealing away my soul won't kill me? Besides, what will you do with my soul after you claim it?" she said, her eyes narrowing even further. She wouldn't be free by any means, not with that hanging over her head. All of her actions would likely be monitored. She gritted her teeth. Clearly not enthused with the deal on the table. Nightmares weren't an issue for her, and the emotional content didn't seem like much. But that was a very high price to secure a "freedom" that felt superficial at best. "Hold onto it, posses it, use it in combat." He spoke, tapping his fingers as he listed the possibilities. "It's not really something you should worry about. I've taken many souls and none have died from it. You still retain a link that keeps you alive, I just get to hold onto it. Then when you die I absorb it completely," The demon grinned. "If you're worried about me manipulating you or something you're mistaken, if I wanted you gone I wouldn't be extending my hand in an attempt to save you." He spoke. "And once you absorb it completely I'm just a tool in your arsenal to utilize when you engage in combat. Do you converse with the souls that you possess? Also, when completely absorbed as a soul would I still retain my emotions and memories?" she questioned. After hurdling over the initial shock-value, DeWolfe couldn't help but be intrigued about the technical details. After all, she wanted to know all she could before handing over something that was an intrinsic part of her. "Actually I can use your soul to fight at any time, once you die is when I absorb your soul." He replied nonchalantly. "I don't talk to souls often and you keep all your emotions and memories till you die." The demon spoke, his open hand still waiting. "However once your soul is absorbed you're gone. You simply become energy that I consume." "So even less than a tool. I'm simply a meal once I die." the idea of being someone's dinner was mildly unsettling for the woman, not used to being thought of as an entree. "One more question. What happens if I say no to this deal?" she asked nonchalantly even thought DeWolfe felt anything but. Even more adrenaline worked its way through her system. "I have to bring you in for treason, desertion, and destruction of a marine base, that or kill you and bring back you head." Valentine sighed. "I'd rather you die than suffer what goes on in those prisons. So I most likely will have to kill you." Her former instructor replied. "Not the best of circumstances I suppose. I guess you could look at having no soul as a good thing though, you could turn off everything but that feeling of adrenaline." She sighed. While normally the type to engage in a fight over agreeing, she was also no fool. Facing that Devil Fruit of his was tantamount to suicide; DeWolfe had seen what it had done to others. The idea of losing her soul for the sake of securing some type of "free" future was infuriating, but she could see the cards stacked against her. Betting against the house wasn't an option right now. "Fine," she responded while finally taking his extended hand, "The deal is the deal." "Excellent." Valentine laughed as he clasped her hand. The air around the two shimmered and warped as the demon continued to laugh. "I hereby declare this deal on." A terrifying voice echoed from all angels. Both their bodies were surrounded in dark light and white fire as the air warped even further. Then as the performance hit its climax it all disagreed in a flash, leaving the two standing upon the beach once again. "Please doing business with you." Valentine replied as he whipped his fist forwards, aiming to smash her head in. Before she could even react his fist crashed into some invisible force, causing him to pull his fist back. "There you go, I guess I can no longer get you. Too bad I made this deal when you were my student. We were sparring and you were scared of me accidentally hurting you so I made this deal with you." Valentine smiled, this time much warmer than before. "At least that's what my superiors will hear." She would never be used to that laugh of his. It was disturbing and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She watched as the entire landscape was obscured from view, the dark light and white fire dancing around each other in mesmerizing patterns. Just as soon as it started it was finished however. Standing on the quiet beach once more. It was a haunting feeling that would likely plague her for a while. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt some crash against her. She glowered at his warm smile. "Don't look so torn up about soul collecting," DeWolfe responded sarcastically. The woman felt like she was the only one mourning the loss of her soul. In all honesty she probably was. "I'll be on my way then. Later Vally," Wolfe said, using her childhood nickname for him as she turned towards the sea, her construct forming below her before expanding its wings. "Deal's excite me what can I say." Valentine shrugged as his arm returned to normal before wincing at his old nickname. "Oh not that again, it's vice admiral Valentine to you miss." He shouted playfully. "Here take this with ya too, if we're going back to the old days I think you'll enjoy these." He spoke as he grabbed a small bag from within his coat and tossed it to her. Within the simple bag lay homemade cookies Valentine would give his students upon a promotion. "You're gonna have a hell of a time out there. Hope you finally find what you're looking for upon the waves." The man spoke, waving as he turned away. She caught the bag before peering inside. The smell of freshly made cookies wafted towards her nose. Her mouth watered. "Thanks Vally-poo," she said, giving her signature crooked smile before her creation lifted off the ground. DeWolfe waved before she soared into the skies, becoming a dot in the sky as she went off to the next adventure. "I will. There's a whole wide world out there with my name on it," she said, before shouting with exhilaration. The next chapter had begun.